


The Perfect Gift

by LadyAbby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fluff, Julian Devorak Feels, Other, dad julian, i am so soft for this im ngl, nothing graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbby/pseuds/LadyAbby
Summary: Julian and his wife welcome a new member to their family.





	The Perfect Gift

He was panicked. Despite all the training he’d received and the countless other women he’d done this for, Julian Devorak was nervous. Despite knowing that this was going to happen eventually, and all the plans they had made for it when they found out, the great Doctor Devorak was nervous. There was something different when it was the love of your life laying there pushing a whole person out, and in a strange way it was beautiful.He remembered all the women he’d helped deliver children just like this, everything was going great. She was doing perfect, so now all they had to do was wait until her contractions finally pushed a brand new human out. He was pulled from his odd thoughts by a particularly loud groan from the woman to whom he was tending, and locked eyes with her as she pushed twice more, and a tiny wail fell upon both of their ears for the first time. A grin spread across both of their faces and his medical training took over. After tending to the cleansing of both mother and child, and making sure both were fed, Julian found himself with arms full of a healthy, robust baby girl while the new mother dozed in the bed next to him.

Ilya found himself moving to the window that was cracked open so that fresh air could circulate in the room. The moonlight fell on the small features on the newborn in his arms, casting her in an ethereal glow. If he hadn’t believed in magic already, he would now, because how else could someone as messed up as him be a part of such a perfect baby as this? He smiled down at his daughter, because even in this light, he could already tell that the child would someday have his auburn locks, and he smiled wider to himself as he ran his hand over the soft, short shock of hair on the baby’s head. She balled up her tiny fists and snarled her lips in an attempt to make her distaste known to the world.

“Hello love. I’m your father. I’m not going to let anything ever happen to you sweetheart. I’ll keep you safe.” It hit him as he finished that sentence. He, Julian, was a father now. He had a child who would love him, unconditionally. He would have a chance to rear a child who would make a mark on the world. He resolved right then to be a person who deserved that kind of love, that kind of recognition. “You’ll never want for anything, not if I can help it.” He brought the small child up to his face to press a kiss into her forehead, but instead found himself pressing his daughter into his face, trying to be as close to her as possible without hurting her. Who knows when the next time he’ll be able to do this. He held her tight, listening to her tiny lungs fill with air and feeling her exhale on his face. He pulled back and found himself smiling again, rubbing his fingers across her cheeks and over her tiny nose. He watched her eyes flutter, and held his breath in the hope that he didn’t wake her. Releasing his breath when she remained asleep he adjusted her in his arms so that he could show her off.

Standing, he began walking around the house, introducing the newest addition of their family to the rest of their world. “Darling, you’ll take this world by storm,” he said, “I just know you will. You’ll be a fearsome child and the most perfect thing ever to happen to me.” All this was whispered into the newborn baby’s hair as he stalked around the house, trying to prolong the time he had with her. He returned only when she started fussing, and he knew that she would be tired and needed to rest so that her body could catch up with what her brain had taken in. He laid her down in the basket of limbs of her mother and curled up after her to form a wall from the rest of the world. For right now, everything was perfect, there was nothing that could ruin this moment between him and his family. For right now, nothing existed except for him, his wife, and the tiny life they had created lying between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you're interested in more, drop a comment below :)


End file.
